


Telegram

by AslansCompass



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He insisted I take it.   Simmons  wasn’t sure whether she wanted to tell that part or not.  She was standing here, in this flat, meeting Fitz’s mum face to face, because of that decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telegram

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fitzyandsimms](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fitzyandsimms).



Simmons took a deep breath before knocking on the door.   Jet lag clashed with jitters.  She checked her tablet again. No surveillance, no one else home.  This was the address. She’d checked and double checked it all the way across the Atlantic, in between Skye’s updates on Fitz’s condition and surreptitious doses of anti-anxiety meds.  _The plane is not going down, the plane is not going down, the plane is not going down. Ward isn’t here, Ward isn’t here, Ward isn’t here.   The plane is not going down, the plane is not going down…._

The door swung open almost immediately.   Simmons barely had time to recognize the woman before she was swept up in a tight hug.

“Jemma,  Jemma…you’re alive, thank heavens you’re alive. Where’s  Leo?”

“Not out here,” Simmons insisted. “Inside, now.”

Fitz’s mum dragged her inside. “Jemma, what happened? I’ve been reading all the papers, but I can’t understand—it’s been over two weeks, I couldn’t get ahold of either of you, email, phone, Skype…”

“We had to erase ourselves.  Just getting over here—I had to tell you in person.”

“Tell me what?” she answered herself. “Fitz…did he?”

“He’s alive.” It wasn’t any easier to say this time.  “We were captured—he and I—thrown out of the plane near San Juan.  We were at the bottom of the ocean, in this pod, normally it’s used for carrying cargo or isolation, but he’d ejected us.”

His mum didn’t ask who ‘he’ was. Just as well.  Remembering the incident , even in broad strokes,  made Simmons reach for another pill.  She had to stay focused.  “We woke up, but there wasn’t enough oxygen for both of us.” 

 _He insisted I take it._  Simmons  wasn’t sure whether she wanted to tell that part or not.  She was standing here, in this flat, meeting Fitz’s mum face to face, because of that decision. “His brain was without oxygen long enough to cause significant damage.  We were able to get him into a hyperbaric chamber almost immediately, however.   We’ve run all the diagnostics tests possible, but until he regains focus, it’s difficult to say how much function he’ll have. He also broke his arm when the pod was ejected.”

“And….”

“I’m sorry, that’s all we know right now. I came as soon as he was out of the coma.”   She winched inwardly.  Maybe Coulson should have come after all.  He was professional. He had handled this sort of thing before.   “We’re doing all we can.”

Fitz’s mum walked over to the counter and poured a cup of tea from the kettle.  She brought it over and set it in front of Simmons. “So, I assume you won’t be staying long.”

“I’m afraid so. I have some other…errands…to run.” She was still within her pickup window.   “I wish I could say I’ll keep you updated, but we have to be careful.”

“Leo’s told me enough  to know how it goes. James Bond and all that.”

“James Bond was too flashy for a spy. They’re supposed to blend in,” Simmons muttered.

“Never thought about it that way.” Fitz’s mum put her hand on Simmons’ shoulder. “Thank you for letting me know.  It wasn’t really a surprise, you know? Since you both entered the field, I’ve thought something might happen.  Wrong place in the wrong time—even crossing the street can be dangerous.  He made that choice, though.”

“He was very brave.”  She’d heard from Coulson about Garrett’s offer at The Hub.  And then on the bus, with Grant—he’d made the choice.

“I never doubted he would be. You keep an eye on him for me, okay?”

Simmons nodded. “Of course.”


End file.
